Todo lo nuestro
by PinketDiana
Summary: Todo lo conocido de Castle, Beckett; Ryan, espósito... etc :) ¡Denle una oportunidad no se arrepentiran!
1. ¿Qué es la tristeza?

_**Capítulo 1: Lo he de afrontar. **_

¿Qué es la tristeza? Según en que momento de tu vida, situación en la que te encuentres o en que circunstancias, la tristeza cambia de sentido, de forma, incluso de la intensidad del dolor.

Pues... ¿Qué pasaría si la persona que amas la vieras marchar con otra? ¿Que pasaría si para superar todo esto te tuvieras que embarcar en una relación que, no va a nada, pero que finges que todo va bien? ¿Qué pasaría si... todo esto lo haces por miedo a que esa persona sepa lo que sientes?... La gran tristeza que sientes sumada, a cada pregunta formulada anteriormente, es una gran sensación, una gran sensación que mata por dentro, que destruye poco a poco el corazón, te va hundiendo y ya... no hay persona que te pueda rescatar. La única persona que podría... no lo va ha hacer.

Pues, el gran motivo de mi tristeza... tiene nombre, es una gran persona, es amable, graciosa, simpática, extrovertida, con una personalidad de "a veces" niño pequeño, pero.. siempre que he estado mal, esa persona a estado a mi lado. Todo esto hizo que me enamorara de él, tanto tiempo intentando convencerme a mi misma de que no había nada entre nosotros, nada más que compañerismo claramente, ni una simple amistad. Me dí cuenta de que me engañé a mi misma, claro que había amistad, desde el primer momento la hubo, pero... al poco tiempo eso se convirtió en amor, en tensión sexual, en un sentimiento incontrolado que yo me empeñaba a negar, hasta ahora y claramente estoy muy arrepentida.

Mi nombre es Kate Beckett y el hombre del que estoy enamorada... ¿No es difícil de adivinar, verdad? Richard Castle, el gran, único y verdadero amor de mi vida.

-Me marcho a mi casa, hoy ha sido un día agotador. -Me excusé yo.

-¿Te vas con el chico de la moto, encanto? -Dijo con su tono de "todo lo sé"arqueando una ceja. Exprecion que a mi me parecía tremendamente sexy.

-¿Y a ti que más te da? ¿Te pregunto, acaso, yo a ti si tu te vas con tu "amiga rubia"?-"Beckett controlate" Pensé después de exponer mis celos contenidos por varios días.

-Em... e-esto... yo...me voy-"¿Lo ves Beckett?"- Es tarde y quedado con Alexis en hacer... una noche solos de relación padre e hija.

-Yo... si claro, perdón por lo de antes, hoy tuve un día realmente duro-dije excusándome- y no... lo quise pagar con tigo.

-Tranquila detective, hoy ha sido un gran día y lo has hecho fenomenal.-Decía mientras se acercaba a mi...mucho... demasiado "¿Pero que hace?" "¿No sabe lo que es el espacio personal?". Mi mente se estaba volviendo loca. Empecé a temblar... estaba invadiéndome. -C-Castle...-Sentí como me besaba tiernamente la mejilla, y como los colores rápidamente subían por ella.

-Hasta mañana señorita detective-Dijo de nuevo divertido.

Yo no pude contestar estaba demasiado... ¿Shokeada? No se que había pasado, el me había besado "En la mejilla" y se había ido con Alexis "Que chica tan adorable". Siempre que pensaba en ella no tenía más que lindos recuerdos, desde el segundo año, bueno un poco más de la mitad de el primero, Alexis y yo habíamos sido grandes amigas y me gustaba ayudarla con todo lo que podía, eso me hacía muy feliz.

-¿Ya te marchas Beckett? Ryan y yo vamos a tomarnos unas copas si te quieres venir...-Propuso Esposito.

-Gracias pero no, Espo, hoy estoy muy cansada y quisiera descansar para mañana rendir al cien por cien.

Legué a mi casa, sola, de nuevo perdiendo cada día más y más esa pequeña esperanza que vivía en mi.

Me tumbé en mi cama mirando hacia la ventana "Mirate Kate pareces una adolescente con mal de amores" pensaba una y otra vez. Y era verdad, tenía mal de amores, un mal de amores que sentía que me estaba matando por dentro, y lo peor es que... tenía que vivir con él a mi lado noche y día, en la comisaría, e incluso a veces en el ámbito personal. Pero... "¿A quien intentas engañar?" Tenía razón mi mente... ¿A quien quería engañar? Si no lo tenía a mi lado simplemente no podía vivir, sería demasiado duro, siempre estuvo a mi lado... y no quisiera que se marchara nunca.

Note como unas lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas a gran velocidad mientras dejaban un rastro acuoso por mi rostro. "¿Por qué fui tan tonta?, ¿Por qué no corrí a decirle lo que sentía?". En esas situaciones de gran tristeza siempre hacía lo mismo, me ayudaba... coger mi guitarra y ponerme a cantar, aunque también me gustaba pensar en los errores que había cometido...era como una extraña sensación que me daba bienestar. Cogí mi guitarra y me puse a cantar.

"Aquella brisa de verano

siempre escondía algo

un romance, una ilusión

una forma de aprender llorando.

¿por que siempre preferimos lo imposible,

inalcanzable, los sueños?

Yo te quería preguntar, que si era imposible conseguir mi sueño

dormirme y despertar a tu lado,

que volemos juntos de la mano

y que en un susurro me digas que me quieres.

Pero no pude, me faltaron fuerzas,

no te dije nada por el miedo

a que te rieras de mi...

de mi dolor.

Era una noche de estrellas,

estrenaba vestido,

no sabía si tu ya te habías ido, te busqué,

pero no te encontré.

Vi a nuestros amigos sentados y me acerqué,

ellos no sabia donde te habías marchado, me senté,

"Como una tonta" pensé.

Pero de pronto, alguien se acercó a mi, su fragancia me

recordó a ti,ese perfume y la forma de hablar

un susurro provocó un vuelco al corazón.

-No me iré de tu lado- Me pediste bailar

y como tonta ascendí.

Yo te quería preguntar que si era imposible conseguir

que te quedaras a mi lado

que volemos juntos de la mano

y que en un susurro me digas que me quieres.

Pero no pude, me faltaron fuerzas,

no te dije nada por el miedo

a que te rieras de mi...

de mi dolor.

Al cabo de la noche yo me quería lanzar a tus brazos

decirte que te quiero

que ya no me da miedo,

pero entonces... te vi marchar

con aquella mujer

mi corazón se fue y como una tonta quedé

por eso ahora estoy aquí

en mi habitación, recordando recuerdos locos

y deseando cosas imposibles.

Yo te decir que es imposible conseguir mi sueño

dormirme y despertar a tu lado,

que volemos juntos de la mano

y que en un susurro me digas que me quieres."

Escuché un pequeño ruido en la puerta, pero ese ruido desapareció. Agotada, y tras cantar la canción me quedé dormida.

_**Capítulo 2: ¿Lo mismo?**_


	2. ¿Lo mismo?

_**Capítulo 2: ¿Lo mismo?**_

Otro día más, esta vez solo conseguí escribir medio capítulo- _"Algo es algo"_, últimamente solo un pensamiento pasa por mi mente... ¿Por qué lo hice?. Vale, si, se mi motivo, lo hice por ella, por que me mataban los celos al saber que estaba en los brazos de otro. "¿Pero por que ahora? La vi muchas veces en brazos de otros pocos hombres..."

-¡Papaaaaa!- Gritaba Alexis en señal de llegada.

-¿Si calabazita?-Me giré a verla, y me di cuenta de que llevaba muchas bolsas con sigo.- ¿Me habéis vuelto a saquear mi tarjeta de crédito? ¿O debo suponer que ha invitado la abuela?- Levanté la ceja en busca de explicación.

-¡Oh querido! Claro que ha invitado mi maravilloso y generoso hijo.-Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo saquear la tarjeta.-Ademas se que no te importa, ¿Verdad?- "¿Donde esta Beckett con su pistola cuando se la necesita?"-pense con un tono irónico.

-No madre claroo que no- Dije con gran tono de sarcasmo. "Beckett... Beckett..." El pronunciar su nombre... me había hecho recordar todo lo que habíamos vividos juntos.. "Debo sacarmela de la cabeza, yo estoy con Gina"-"Desgraciado" se escuchó pasar por mi mente- "Y ella está con Josh no hay... nada que hacer".

De pronto sacandolo de sus pensamientos, sonó el telefono.

-Conejito mio-Dijo con un tono musical.

-¿B..Gina..?-"La esperanza de que fuera Beckett..."

-¿Quien iva a ser si no, algodoncito mio?- "Como vuelva a decir otro apodo cursi y escalofriante hare que Kate me de un tiro, se que como hacerlo" Se olvido de la conversación mientra imaginaba como hacer que Kate le pegasre un tiro. "**tiro fantasma.**"

**-**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Gina se estaba impacientando- ¿Te has muerto y hablo sola, como una loca?- "Ojala me hubiese muerto antes de escucharte, y loca...ya lo estas..."

-No hace falta que insistas estoy aquí... ¿que quieres?-Preguntó sin mucho interés.

-Pues te tengo buenas noticias, cariñito, tienes dos semanas mas de plazo para entregar tu borrador, el encargado se ha enfermado...con...bueno comiendo chocolate y esta **indispuesto** asi que.. aprovechalas bien, bueno conejito adios, que tengo cosas que hacer.- Se despidió antes de colgar "por fin".

Tras colgar y suspirar, sin decir que saltó de alegria tras escuchar esa reconfortante noticia, miró el reloj. "Tengo una idea de celebrar..."

Cuando hizo sus recados...sorpresa, se dirigió para la comisaria, donde la esperaba su **oculta** amada, la detective Beckett.

-¡Traigo una sorpresa!- Gritó Castle tras entrar a la plata, bajándose del ascensor.

-Anda mira... ¿Que nos traes hoy? ¿Mas cerebro? ¿menos medicación? ¿Teorías concordantes?-Dijo bromeando **su** inspectora.

-Jaja que graciosa- dijo irónicamente- pues no, yo ya tengo todo eso, rozo la perfección- decía mientras arqueaba las cejas con tono de superioridad.- ¡Tengo bombones para todo el mundo!

Tras gritar eso, una larga cola se formó tras Castle mientras a cada uno le repartía una caja de bombones. "y ahora los especiales"

-Ryan, Espósito, Lannie, Alexis... tomad- Decía mientras les repartía una caja un poco mas... especial.

Todos se le quedaron mirando raro... "¿Quien se iva a fiar de Castle"...

-Haber no tienen nada de malo, es solo que sois especiales... y pues os quería dar algo distinto.

Más confiados volvieron a su puesto de trabajo.

De pronto todos, menos Castle, se dieron cuenta de algo **Beckett** se preguntaron todos a la vez ¿Que había pasado con ella? Se dieron lentamente la vuelta, ahí estaba Beckett mirando directamente a Castle, que no parecía darse cuenta de nada.. ¿Que le pasaba a ese hombre?. De pronto hizo algo, miró su móvil y se dirigió al ascensor, donde parecía que alguien le esperaba, mientras Beckett se sentaba frustrada "No soy... nada para él"- Pensó resignada.

Tras estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, Castle volvió con una sonrisa triunfante en su cara. Todos estaban mirando muy atentos esa escena.

-Mi padre es tonto con avaricia- dijo Alexis, todos asintieron.

Castle poco a poco se estaba acercando a Beckett quien, con una sonrisa triste disimulada, estaba metida en los papeles, fingiendo que nada de lo sucedido tenía importancia.

-Beckett- Dijo intentando llamar su atención.

-...- No hubo respuesta. Al cabo de un rato, tras varias veces de insistencia por parte de Castle- ¿Que quieres, no ves que estoy ocupada para cualquiera de tus tonterías que se te hallan ocurrido ahora?- Dijo en un tono de reproche.

Castle simplemente puso una expresión en su rostro de una sonrisa burlona, mientras que todos miraban atentamente esa rara escena.

-Soy la única que ve todo esto raro... ¿o vosotros también estáis... viendo lo tontos que son estos dos?- Susurró Lannie, quien no obtuvo respuesta de estos mas que un simple rostro boquiabierto con una ceja alzada. Eso le bastó. -Vale vosotros veis lo que yo-

Mientras que esto ocurría, Beckett continuaba indecisa viendo el rostro de Castle con esa expresión... tan ¿Rara?.

¡-Aja! Estás molesta, ¡Kate Beckett está molesta!-

-¿Quién está molesta? Mira Castle, no tengo tiempo para tonterías, no estoy molesta. Es más ¿Por que debía de estarlo?

-Tengo varias hipótesis, pero la que más convincente me parece es... ¡Kate Beckett celosa, por no darle la atención que merece!- Dijo acercando más su cara.

-Yo...y-yo... ¡Eso es mentira! Dejame Castle, tengo cosas que hacer- Gritó, acentuando la atención de toda la comisaria, quienes rápidamente, tras la mirada asesina que les dirigió Beckett, se ocuparon de sus asuntos.

-Bueno... ya que no estas molesta... ¿No querrás estos chocolates no? Son únicos y especiales... para mi musa... y mi mejor... compañera- Dijo, remarcando las ultimas palabras en un tono inseguro.

Beckett abrió los ojos con asombro, "¿Eso quiere decir que soy especial para él?..."

-G-gracias Rick- Se dió cuenta de que había usado su nombre de pila, y eso quería decir que el muro estaba cayendo..ante aquel gesto- Agradezco que... este gesto sea especial.

Todo volvió, tras el asombro y el sonrojo por parte de ambos, a la normalidad (más o menos).

Estuvieron investigando un caso de asesinato, y aunque estaban muy cerca de coger al asesino, era tarde asi que todos se fueron a descansar.

-Castle...esto... ¿Te gustaría venir a tomar algo?- Las mejillas de Beckett tomaron un color rojizo que intentaba ocultar.

-Me siento alagado, querida inspectora... pero quedé con.. Guina para celebrar que nos dieron unos días más.- La verdad es que no le hacía mucha gracia haber rechazado su petición y tener que ir con Guina.

Beckett ocultó su rostro y pronunció un simple "Hasta mañana Castle". La posibilidad de que surgiera algo más que compañeros y amigos... se desvanecía de nuevo. Esa sensación y esa pequeña luz de esperanza que había tenido esta mañana tras haber aceptado el obsequio de Castle..había desaparecido de nuevo, dejándola en una oscura y densa sensación de tristeza.


	3. Las pesadillas de mi vida

**_Decliner: Los personajes no me pertenecen. _**

_**Capítulo 3: La oscuridad que ensombrece mi mundo. **_

Estoy cansada, cansada de luchar contra _monstruos_ invisibles, ¿luchamos? Claro que lo hacemos, pero ese "espectro" invisible va ganando la partida, me ha tirado al suelo y me lo ha echado en cara demasiado... pero aun sigo ahí, en ese suelo gélido, tenebroso, el cuál, produce en un aura de miedo, de frialdad, de soledad, de decepción... de tristeza pero sobre todo miedo. Miedo a volverme a ponerme en píe y volver a caerme, pero cada vez más fuerte, _¿Por que he de luchar?_ ¿Queda algún momento en mi vida por recordar? Si... pero... no siento que esos momentos me llenen, simplemente siento que me hundo, que me debilito cada vez más.

Me levantó de mi cama, salgo de mi habitación en la que llevo metida 5 días, solo alejándome de ella para cosas excepcionales que no podían atrasarse, pero si por mi fuera no saldría de ella para nada, es mi refugio, es mi... aguante, mi sitio personal donde puedo desahogarme, donde lloro noche tras noche, mientras miro la oscuridad de la ciudad desde mi ventana, donde he pasado la mayor parte de mi semana ¿A quién le importa? Día tras día, me veo un poco más sola, nadie me tiende una mano, nadie me abraza pronunciando esas palabras que harían en mi una gran felicidad. _"Siempre me tendrás aquí, nunca estarás sola, saldrás de esta"_ ¿Por que ya no puedo escuchar esas palabras que me hicieron luchar durante años? Simplemente... esta amarga soledad me puede.

Me miro al espejo, me odio, odio mi reflejo y cada día va a peor, ojeras, palidez, debilidad... _¿Alguien lo ha notado?_ Lo dudo, mucho, nadie se importa por mi, o simplemente no le interesan meterse en mi vida. Si, lo se, soy demasiado orgullosa, nunca he hablado de mis problemas, nunca pedí ayuda... desde que perdí a mi madre la vida me ha ido abandonando, busqué refugio en mi padre pero no sirvió de nada, así qué me refugié en mi misma.

Se escucha un fuerte estruendo, mientras un ruido posterior se va acentuando, cristales se van partiendo cuando han colapsado con el suelo, recordándome como los trozistos de mi corazón se desprendían, se partían en más y más pequeños, mi mirada se dirige a mi mano, la cuál tiene heridas con un líquido rojizo fluyendo por estas.

No siento ningún dolor, no, eso para mi no es nada, estoy muerta por dentro, el dolor ya no es un sentimiento, ni la felicidad, ni la confianza... los sentimientos poco a poco han ido desapareciendo de mi interior. Solo quedan la soledad, el amor imposible, el _dolor_... sentimientos que solo ayudan a que me desplome, más, a que me siga hundiendo en un pozo cada vez más hondo. Día atrás había visto una pequeña luz... pero ha desaparecido para dejarme en una oscuridad mucho más grande.

Salgo del baño, vuelvo a dirigir la mirada a mi muñeca, siento un pequeño dolor _"Esto no es nada, comparado con todo lo que siento por dentro"_, ese fluido rojizo sigue saliendo como un río que busca desesperadamente el suelo, las gotas van muriendo cuando colapsan con el suelo o se quedan en mi áspera piel, no siento nada...

Busco las vendas- _"Mañana no puedo ir así, se me notará"_- Me intento curar la herida, aún sangrando me coloco la venda y me dispongo ha hacer lo que he estado haciendo durante estos días atrás, mirar por la ventana con mi mirada perdida, intentando sacar fuerzas de mi interior, unas fuerzas que siento que día tras día se desvanecen más y más.

Acaricio el cristal e imagino su rostro... _"¿Donde estás?"_... fue mi único apoyo durante mucho tiempo, desde que le conocí empecé a ver la vida con otro color... no tan negro, si no con varias escalas de colores... _"¿Por qué fui tan tonta?"_ Tuve mi oportunidad, y la deje escapar, por miedo por un miedo puro que me dejaba paralizada cada vez que intentaba pronunciar cualquier palabra. Me pierdo de nuevo en la soledad y oscuridad de mi casa, abrazando la noche, más y más lágrimas descienden por mi mejilla. Últimamente eso es lo único que me hace estar mejor, ese símbolo que demuestra que aun siento algo por dentro, aunque me esté matando lentamente.

"_Mañana será otro día"_ Me vuelvo a decir a mi misma mientras me limpio las lágrimas que acaban en mi rostro... _"Una sensación bastante horrible, matar la muestra de tristeza con tu mano y llevar la única sensación de sentimientos"_ Con ese pensamiento una y otra vez me quedé dormida, a las 4:12 de la madrugada. _"Buenas noches Kate, mañana volverás a afrontar un día más"_


End file.
